


Blissful Morning

by Chlo_TK377



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, One Shot, bye, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlo_TK377/pseuds/Chlo_TK377
Summary: Ty wakes up with Kit in his arms.Peaceful morning one shot
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Blissful Morning

Ty Blackthorn awakes to the familiar sound of waves crashing and seagulls calling. The early morning sunlight pouring into his room in pools of gold.

Aside from the noises of nature traveling from outside, the Los Angeles Institute is quiet, with a soft calmness floating throughout the air.

With drowsy eyes, Tiberius Blackthorn takes in his surroundings. The empty, cream colored walls stand, with multiple stacks of books piling up against them. To the right, you can see the various sketches gifted to him by his older brother Julian, hanging neatly above his desk.

His room is simple and neat. No clutter and no confusion. Everything exactly where it should be, just the way he likes.

Ty has always tried to keep his life clean and organized. It helps him think and it keeps him calm. In a world as loud and chaotic as this one, he tries his best to keep as much of it under control as he can. Within the boundaries of this very room, he feels he has achieved that. The current atmosphere is especially quiet and utterly peaceful. Ty feels content; he could lie here forever.

‘No’, he reminds himself. ‘It’s training day.’

Normally, he would have enough self-discipline to climb out of bed immediately, but another aspect that is making that particularly difficult is the warm body pressed up against his own.

The figure, wrapped in a large hoodie, is curled up against Ty’s side, with his hand clutched into the fabric of Ty’s T-shirt.

Kit.

Christopher.

His luscious golden curls are splayed across his forehead. His face completely relaxed; he looks so peaceful, so innocent. He lay almost completely still, except for the slow rise and fall of his chest. His mouth ever so slightly open and his pink lips full. His long, golden eyelashes draped beneath his closed eyes. 

Ty doesn’t know how long he’d been looking at the utterly captivating face of his boyfriend, but after a while, he is snapped out of his trance as Kit starts to stir.

Though Instead of fully waking up, he only nuzzles his head further into Ty’s arm, letting out a very quiet hum in the process.

Ty couldn’t help but smile to himself. It was adorable. Ty had never necessarily believed in love, much less did he believe he’d ever find love himself. He never expected to find anyone with as much patience and love as Kit did. Kit is nothing but understanding towards Ty’s limitations. He behaves as if he’s perfectly content to simply just be in Ty’s company. Ty sometimes finds himself not fully understanding what he did to deserve such love. And even if Ty, at times feels guilty about burdening kit with his “abnormalities”, Kit’s love, adoration and utter kindness for Ty has never faltered.

Why Kit seems to love him so much is still a mystery Ty has yet to solve.

Ty snaps himself out of his reverie. He really should be getting up now.

He brings his arm up and rests his hand on his boyfriends cheek.

“Kit,” he whispers.

Kit quietly hums in response, leaning into Ty’s touch.

“Kit, love, we should get up.”

“Mmm, I’d rather die,” Kit mumbles.

Ty smiles. He’s grown used to Kit’s sarcasm, in fact, he’s quite fond of it. Even if at times he doesn’t quite understand his witty and depressing humor, it’s still Kit, and to him, Kit is endlessly amusing. Plus, Kit is always sure to explain his jokes or confirm if something is only sarcasm if there is any confusion on Ty’s end.

“Christopher,” Ty says it a little louder. Kit’s eyes open then, and he slowly lifts himself to lean on his elbows, blinking drowsy.

He turns his head back toward Ty, who’s still laying, his head now propped on his hand. 

A subtle, yet still breathtaking smile breaks out across Kit’s face. Ty blushes.

Ty quickly steals a glance into Kit’s eyes. Those big blue eyes are so entrancing. Anytime he truly looks into his eyes, he’s utterly captivated. They are the prettiest shade of blue Ty has ever seen. He desperately wishes he could spend the rest of his days studying them.

But after a few seconds he goes back to resting his eyes on Kit’s collarbone, his blush deepening. Eye contact has always been difficult for him.

“Good morning,” the blonde says. His voice smooth and low.

“Good morning,” he replies. A shy smile playing on his lips. “We have to meet Dru soon. Training day.”

Kit lets out a long grown and falls face first back into the pillows. This prompts a giggle to rise in Ty’s throat. He is in a state of such utter happiness, it must be showing on his face because when he looks back at Kit, his boyfriend is staring right back at him, looking almost entranced.

“Why are you looking at me like that?“ Ty asks quietly.

It takes a second for Kit to reply.

“I think that you’re beautiful,” He says it with such certainty. Adoration lacing through his voice.

Ty looks down, his blush only continues to grow. After all this time, Kit still has this particular effect on him. Sometimes, all it takes is Kit’s gaze on him to turn Ty into a nervous, blushing, love-struck mess. He often gets uncomfortable when complimented by other people, or more so doesn’t know exactly how to take them. But when Kit compliments him, it is one of the best feelings in the world. Kit is always so heartfelt and sincere with Ty in a way that he is with no one else. It makes Ty’s heart leap.

Ty reaches forward, and takes Kit’s hand into his own. One of his hands holding it while the other draws loving, lazy circles onto his boyfriend’s palm.

“Can I kiss you?” Kit asks, almost in a whisper.

“You know you don’t have to ask me,” Ty replies, smiling.

Kit just hums, leaning in. Their lips meet. The kiss is soft, it’s slow, it’s lovely. But after a moment, Ty pushes his head further into it, bringing his hand up to weave through Kit’s soft curls while the other rests on the nape of his neck. He gives the curls a light pull and Kit groans into his mouth.

Kit breaks the kiss, only to move down to Ty’s neck. Ty throws his head back, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend showering his neck with kisses.

Ty’s breathing becomes ragged. He moves his hands to under Kit’s sweatshirt. Relishing the feeling of soft skin that covers hard muscle at the tip of his fingertips. Ty gently grabs Kit’s waist, to pull the blonde’s body as close as he can to his own. Kit’s wet kisses progressively get lower, while Ty lets out small incoherent sounds and-

A loud pounding sounds against Ty’s door, causing the two disheveled boys to jump away from each other.

Dru’s voice floods into the room from outside. “Guys, what the hell is taking you so long?!” 

“We’re coming!” Ty shouts back.

They hurriedly scramble out of bed, Ty staggering to the closet while Kit somehow gets himself tangled in the sheets, and immediately falls on his face. 

Ty is very much satisfied with how this day has started off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful:( I did my best lol


End file.
